Don't ever do it again!
by anna ignis
Summary: WHN to ’About Face' 5x17


**Spoiler for 'About Face' (5x17)**

**Thanks to Vamp926 for beta-reading**

WHN About Face

One hour afterwards, still on the street

Palmer felt quite ... horrendous. After days and days straying around like a toddler between adults, even when with Abby, he actually got his man!

And not only that, after the arrest, when Gibbs yelled at him, he even managed to give back some smart remark. He just didn't understand why the other agents always jumped when Gibbs got pissed, it wasn't that bad at all. On the contrary, Gibbs had been kind of nice, giving him a handkerchief and joking about him writing home.

He watched Tim and Ziva leaving with the suspect and wondered how he was going to go back to NCIS. Again Gibbs appeared out of nowhere and ordered him to his car placing him in the front seat, while Tony sat in the back.

Tony wasn't too happy and began grumbling about stupid kids without brains or guts.

"Cut it out, DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled.

"Boss, kid's got to know he messed up. Someone has to tell him that stunts like this are clearly a no-no for little boys!"

Palmer was about to answer that with another smart comment but Gibbs interfered, a great deal louder.

"I said cut it out, DiNozzo!"

"I really think you should clear up some points in his job description for our autopsy-gremlin. Uh, more like autopsy-mouse, as he's not allowed on our playgrounds."

"That's enough, DiNozzo, you act like an adult or walk!" Gibbs bellowed, after which there was silence. Tony began to sulk while Palmer grinned in the front seat. Gibbs watched both, Palmer and Tony, before asking a question.

"Ever get dressed down by Ducky, Tony?" The silence in the car grew. Tony coughed slightly.

"Actually... yeeesss." Gibbs smirked and Jimmy paled.

Back at NCIS

When they arrived at NCIS, Ducky was in the garage, waiting for them. Palmer felt sick.

Ducky was a cordial and pleasant man but also was very accurate and stern about the job. Palmer had gotten some reprimands over the years about handling things too easy or being smart and hurting Ducky's sense of decency.

The older man had quite a tongue and Jimmy had seen even Gibbs awkwardly shifting when Ducky had given him a piece of his mind. Just now Dr. Mallard seemed to be more furious than Jimmy had ever seen him before.

He wasn't sure if he should leave the safety of the car when Gibbs opened the door on the passenger's side.

"Out, Palmer!" Gibbs ordered.

And Tony, while leaving the back seat, gently said, "Better face him, he won't calm down in the next hour, or even days anyway."

He gave the young man a sympathetic pat on the back. Palmer didn't really recognize how he got in front of his angry superior. He tried to lift his eyes to meet his sight.

"Have you called the paramedics for young Mr. Palmer, Jethro?" Ducky asked while scrutinizing the young man carefully,

"Nope."

"Why not, for God's sake?"

"Thought you would prefer to handle him yourself, Ducky."

That got him a indignant look and Dr. Mallard hissed, "If you want to borrow my assistant for your team I really must ask you to look out properly for him as well, Agent Gibbs!" With that he laid his hand on Palmer's shoulder and guided the younger man to the elevator. "Come on, Mr. Palmer, let's have a look at you. Dear heavens, boy, what were you thinking?"

Jimmy felt a lump building in his throat. He was unable to answer any of the questions or statements Ducky gave him on their way to autopsy. Dr. Mallard placed his assistant in a chair and got his bag.

He took care of the bruises, scratches and the burning the air-bag had left behind on his cheek. Palmer hadn't even noticed it, but when Ducky gentley began to put a cooling gel on his face he felt the sting. It hurt, not only his face but his muscles and his whole corpse.

But even without the pain Jimmy was nearly in tears, when Ducky was finished.  
The whole time while the doctor took care of him he was also scolding him about his poor state, which he should be ashamed of, his disobedience, his stupidity, which should be punished and how he dared to worry him and Abby this bad.

Ducky really let him have it. It wasn't too unpleasant, but it hit Jimmy badly. The fact that the kind and caring doctor was this angry and disappointed with him and his doing upset him. He tried to say something but couldn't think of anything. Sorry wasn't quite enough.

Team-mates

"Ducky, is he alright?" Abby flew through the opening door. She was followed by McGee. The agent exchanged a look with the older man.

"How is he, Ducky?" McGee asked. The answer was short, but to the point.

"Better than he deserves." Jimmy lowered his head. He felt awful. But McGee was far too used to be snapped at, he didn't even flinch at Ducky's harsh tone.

"Is he in pain?" Ducky carefully eased Abby's arm from around Jimmy's neck.

"Well, Mr. Palmer?" He lifted Jimmy's chin with his hand and for the first time since his young assistant screwed up he gave him a small smile. "How do you feel, son?" Palmer felt tears sting in his eyes.

"Dr. Mallard, I... I am so sorry. I..."

"Alright, Jimmy," Tim cleared his throat.

"I think we owe you an apology, Jimmy. If we hadn't hassled you this badly, you tried so hard to help us, you did anything to identify the man, even if it embarrassed you. It was unfair and perhaps even unprofessional how we acted. Your own team should had given you some more backup."

"Good thinking, McGee."

Gibbs had appeared in the door without being noticed and Tony sneaked in just behind him.

Gibbs bent over the young man placing his hands on the armrests. He leaned well into Palmer's personal space. He glared at him with his piercing blue eyes. He began speaking and his voice was calm, dangerously calm.

"Let us get this straight here and now, Palmer. You will never ever appear at a crime scene without being told by Ducky or myself! If you disobey, you won't like the consequence. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir, uh I mean, yes Agent Gibbs." Gibbs let it sink in before slightly nodding. Then he raised himself off of the armrests and left autopsy. Jimmy gulped hard. He heard a whisper at his ear.

"Better behave, autopsy gremlin," Tony tapped him on the shoulder lightly before leaving. "Probie!" Tim gave Jimmy a small grin.

"See you, Palmer," he said before following DiNozzo. Abby threw her arms around his neck once more and bounced back to her laboratory.

"Well, Mr. Palmer, I think it is time for some relaxing painkillers." And with that Ducky got the Whisky and two glasses out of the locker. "You know, my dear boy, your little stunt, as foolish as it might be reminds me of a time when..."


End file.
